Wipe Out!
by Sportsfan83
Summary: Jenna's life is turned upside down she realizes that the guy who lives down the beach from her is really Sidney Crosby. Disclaimer: I do not have any affiliation with Sidney Crosby, the Pittsburgh Penguins, the Penguins organization or anyone else from the NHL. I do own the plot and other character
1. First Glance

"Seriously Jenna, do you think you packed enough?"

"Kate, we are going away for almost four months, I don't want to forget anything" I said exasperated.

"True, I just hope we don't get charged for your bags being overweight" Kate whined.

"Haha." I mumbled as I zipped my suitcase shut.

Kate and I had been planning our vacation since Christmas and were determined to make the most out of the beach house her aunt and uncle were letting us use. Finals were finally over, and I had yet to realize that my life as a professional student was now officially done. I had spent the last six years of my life pursuing my masters in History. Every waking moment of my day was consumed with school and for it all to be over now, it was hard to accept. I felt out of touch with the real world, I didn't even have a TV in my small two bedroom apartment I shared with Kate. Yes, this vacation was exactly what the both of us needed.

"Alright, I'm ready, let's get this show on the road!" I squealed with excitement.

The drive to the airport was short and it didn't take us long to check in and make our way through security. Once we boarded the flight I popped in my ear buds and listened to my Ipod before dozing off. I was woken up by the flight attendant, who informed me that we would be landing shortly and that I would have to put my chair up.

When we landed in Halifax it was wet and cold outside. We quickly grabbed our bags and hailed a cab.

About twenty minutes later we pulled up to a cute cottage on the edge of a lake. It was secluded and rustic, exactly how I had pictured it. When we stepped inside it smelled of mothballs and dust, you could tell it had been uninhabited for quite some time. There was a kitchen with an informal dining area to one side, and on the other side of the main floor was a living room with a fireplace. There was also a bathroom and bedroom at the back off of the living room. Kate and I ran through the house like school girls to claim our bedrooms, and in true Kate fashion, she picked the master upstairs with the en suite and I settled for the smaller, cozier bedroom on the main floor. It had old country furnishings and a queen sized bed with a hideous flower patterned bed spread, straight out of 1976, it was perfect! I threw my bag in the corner and continued to explore the house. I met up with Kate in the kitchen.

"What do you think?" she asked with a big grin on her face.

"I love it! It's exactly how I pictured it. We are going to have the best summer!"

"I know eh, it's awesome here. I have so many memories of when I used to come as a kid on family vacations. I can't believe my aunt and uncle decided to not come this summer. Kate opened the cupboards and after discovering there was zero food in the house suggested we go and get some groceries.

"How far is the store?" I asked.

"Only a short walk, but let me check the shed and see if my aunt left the bikes here."

We rode our vintage cruiser bikes down to the local store. Mine was mint green with a basket on the handlebars and also looked like it came out of 1976. We decided on spaghetti for dinner since it was easy to make with minimal ingredients were needed. Neither Kate nor I was by any means a master chef. Most of our meals came out of boxes or in take out cartons.

We spent the next hour or so after we got back preparing dinner and enjoying a bottle of red wine.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I am sleeping in."

"Ha! I wish! I haven't slept in for years."

Ever since I started university I had not been able to sleep passed 7:00am. My internal clock was set at a consistent six o'clock wakeup call. I can't say I mind though, it allowed me to clear my head with an early morning run.

"Well, after you decide to get your butt out of bed, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"We could go to the beach if the weather clears, and then stock up on groceries for the rest of the week."

"Ooooh, sounds so exciting. First day of vacation and I'm spending it grocery shopping." I said with a smile.

"It won't take us all day, we'll go to the store first and then hit the beach in the afternoon." Kate retorted.

Dinner was wonderful, and me and Kate talked about our plans for the summer.

"I'm wondering if I should get a part time job while we're here?" Kate mentioned under her breath

"Why?" I asked

"Well, I'm just worried that I might get bored…there is only so much we can do to occupy ourselves for four months. We don't even have a TV."

"It's not a terrible idea, but I think you should wait a few weeks and see how things go."

With that, she just smiled and nodded in agreement. How could she possibly think she would get bored here? It was beautiful! Although Kate isn't into nature as much as me, she was more into parties and guys.

After we cleaned up everything after dinner Kate went for a bath. I decided to make a cup of tea and curl up on the front porch swing with my favourite book. I must have lost track of time being engrossed in my book because when I looked up, twilight was upon me. I looked down the beach, taking in the scenery and the peaceful quiet of the lake. I noticed a man on the dock fishing. Dressed in full yellow rain gear with his dog waiting patiently at his side. I was mesmerized by the fluent motion he made as he cast his line, it was almost rhythmic. He turned in my direction, and although I couldn't make out his features, under the hood of his rain coat I could see he had unruly curly brown hair. My breath caught when I noticed him staring at me. I quickly grabbed my book and my tea and went inside.


	2. Wipe Out

I was pleasantly surprised when I woke up the next morning to a bluebird. I rolled over and looked at my clock. 5:45am. Great. Even with the one hour time change from Montreal I was still up grossly early. I decided that a run was in order and quietly slid out of bed. I threw on my favourite McGill University tank top and a pair of shorts. I dug my old faithful runners out of my suitcase, grabbed my iPod, and headed for the door. Before walking outside I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail and quietly shut the door so I wouldn't wake Kate.

I started off at an easy pace since I was in unfamiliar territory. My sense of direction was definitely not one of my stronger points and I had a tendency to get lost, even with a GPS.

I headed down the street towards a wooded area where I had seen a trail head yesterday during our ride to the store. For this time in the morning there were quite a few people out and about. Mostly runners and dog walkers. I ran the trail loop and decided to finish up with a stretch along the beach. I found a path that lead down to the water and ran easily along the sand. Montreal wasn't famous for sandy beaches but growing up in British Columbia, I enjoyed my summers playing indoor and outdoor beach volleyball, so the sand had never been an issue for me when it came to running.

When I was halfway down the beach I realized that no one was around so I cranked up my iPod and started singing along to Livin' On A Prayer. I was in my own world, oblivious to everything around me, when suddenly I felt my feet being pulled out from under me. I tried mercifully to regain my balance and I was able to put my arms out to break my fall but I as I landed I felt a twinge in my ankle. I laid on my back for a moment trying to regain my bearings. I sat up disorientated when I saw someone running towards me.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" he said with worry in his voice.

"What?" I asked confused

"My dog, Sam. She saw a duck on the lake and just took off! She usually always comes when she is called." He ran his hand through his hair. "Oh my god are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think." I answered wearily.

I was knocked over again my face was showered with wet kisses.

"Sam! Bad dog! Leave her alone! Here, let me help you." He said extending his hand to me.

"No really, I'm fine" I insisted, brushing myself off and getting to my feet. As soon as I put pressure on my leg though, my foot gave out and I stumbled back to the ground.

"Ah crap!" I screamed out in pain.

"Seriously, let me help you, please." He begged, holding out his hand again.

Reluctantly I grabbed his hand. When I looked up I noticed his curly brown hair and I knew right away that it was the same guy who was fishing on the dock last night. He had strong facial features and a beautiful smile. I noticed he had a few scars, one on his chin and another on his brow line. They were faint and they gave his features extra charm. As I got to my feet my eyes locked with his and my I felt my ears turn red. He nodded at me, as if he was assuring that I was okay.

"Thank you." I muttered

"It's the least I can do. Sam has never taken off like that before. Can I help you get home?" he asked.

"Ummm, sure. I'm just a few houses down the beach from here. Not far."

"Okay. Oh, and here." He said passing me my now broken iPod.

"I'll get you a new one, I promise. I feel terrible."

I ran my thumb over the cracked screen and frowned. "It's ok" I said "I was going to replace it with an iPhone after the summer anyways."

"Don't be silly, it's the least I can do. That, and find my dog a new home." He laughed. "No treats for you today Sam."

"Oh don't be so mean, I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt me. Did you Sam?" I smiled down at the beautiful yellow lab offering my hand to sniff. I was instantly accepted and she began wagging her tail and holding out he paw.

"You can shake a paw? Good girl!" I said enthusiastically. "I think she does deserve a treat after all!" Turning my attention back to Sam's owner I smiled and held out my hand.

"I'm Jenna." I said with a goofy grin on my face.

"Nice to meet you Jenna." He smiled back. "I think we should put some ice on your ankle, should we head back to your house?"

"Sure" I said, wincing as I tried to walk.

"Take it slow and lean against me for support." He insisted. I could feel his muscles under his t-shirt and thought to myself that he must work out. We slowly made our way up the beach towards the cottage, Sam following obediently at her owners side.

"Are you from Montreal? He asked, pointing towards my shirt.

"Um, well, not originally." I began. "But I've been there for the past two years finishing up my masters degree.

"Really? What's your major?"

"History, with a minor in English. I'm hoping to get on at the University next semester as an adviser and eventually work my way up." I trailed off.

"Wow! That's great!" He replied

"How about you? What do you do for a living?"

"Well, I'm….I'm in P.R." He said hesitantly.

"Cool, I bet you get to meet a lot of really great people."

"You have no idea." He replied with a grin. "If you need to slow down just me know."

"I will." I sighed sheepishly. "Have you lived here long?" I asked

"Pretty much my whole life. I moved around a bit when I was a teenager, but I always ended up back here. I love it. The people are amazing. I travel a lot now for work so I really only get to spend my summers here."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Montreal is great, but I always miss my hometown. My parents and friends are all still there. Well, except Kate that is."

"Where is home for you?"

"B.C. Vancouver mainly. Well, just outside of it. Have you ever been?"

"Yes, many times. I usually get to go about once a year for work. It's a beautiful city."

"I know, it's the best! Although, it is pretty beautiful here too." I said glancing his way. What I was really wanting to say was "You're beautiful too." But I couldn't get my nerves to cooperate.

"I couldn't agree more. So, if you're from B.C. and live in Montreal, what are you doing in Nova Scotia?"

"Well, my best friend Kate's Aunt and Uncle own the cottage we are staying in. They are visiting Kate's cousin in Panama and asked us if we wanted to stay and keep the place up for the summer. It was a no brainer since we only had to pay for our flights." I explained.

"Yeah, it IS a no brainer. This is the best place on Earth. It's where I come to think and reflect when things get crazy. Plus we have a Tim Horton's, I don't get that very often when I'm on the road." He laughed. "Have you known Kate for long?" He asked.

"Forever!" I smiled. "We met on our first day of Kindergarten when she kicked Kevin Holden in the shin for pushing me off the swing. We've been inseparable ever since. We moved across the country together."

"Now that's commitment." He chuckled. Still holding me against him so I wouldn't fall. His laugh made me smile like a fool. This could be trouble I thought to myself.

"Yeah, it's the most committed relationship I've even been in." I laughed.

"This Kate, she sounds like fun."

"She is a fiery ball of energy. Red hair to match!" I giggled. "Be fair warned though, she is a bit of a wild child and she is fiercely protective of me though. She's going to have a conniption when she sees my foot! We may be best friends but we are polar opposites."

"Oh really? Well you are lucky to have such a great friend. Most of my friends live out of town, hell, even out of country. They are mostly friends that I have met through work. Except Jack, we met in school. My family is amazing though and they only live a few minutes away." He looked sad as he talked about not having his friends close by.

As we approached the gate to the cottage our pace slowed. I don't know why but I didn't want him to go. Ever.

"Would you like me to come and help you ice your foot?" He asked shyly.  
I paused for a moment. I didn't want him to think I was needy, so I reluctantly said declined. "No thank you, I think I can manage. Thanks for helping me get back. Maybe I'll see you again, if Sam allows it." I laughed, bending down to give Sam a pat on the head. "And don't be too mad at her, she was just excited."

"Well, she is the boss so if Sam permits it I'm sure we'll see each other again." He laughed.

He helped me hobble up the path to the porch and then slowly made his way back down to the beach. I made my way to the freezer, grabbed some ice, and sunk into the couch, trying to process the events of my morning. I looked at the clock. It wasn't even 8:30am yet. Kate wouldn't be up for at least another couple hours. I grabbed my book and decided to try and distract myself from my thoughts until Kate woke up.


	3. You Can Call Me Darryl

When Kate sauntered down the stairs a few hours later she immediately began to fuss about my foot.

"Holy hell Jenna. What the hell happened to you? I leave you along for a few hours and you end up like this!"

"Kate, it's fine. I went for a run on the beach and a dog ran into me and I tripped and twisted my ankle. It's nothing really. I'll be good to go in no time. I iced it as soon as I got home and it never even swelled. I bet I can walk on it already." I said trying to reassure her that I really was okay.

Kate looked at me wearily, raising her eyes brows in speculation. "You're sure you are ok?"

"Yes mother, I'm sure." I teased

"Will you be able to ride to the store or should I call us a cab?"

"Let's ride, but I want to take a quick shower first."

"Okay, I'll grab some breakfast while I wait for you."

I turned on the shower and stood under the hot water. It was relaxing and I was already feeling better. I ran over the events that happened earlier on the beach. The guy – Sam's owner – he was gorgeous and kind. He seemed to have his life in order but he also seemed sad, maybe even lonely. I wondered if I would get to see him again. I wanted, no, I needed to see him again. Thinking about him made me smile. I hoped it wouldn't be long until we ran into each other again.

I finished my shower, picked out my favourite pink tank top and a pair of blue board shorts. I pulled my hair into a low ponytail and ventured back to the kitchen to meet Kate.

"How does your foot feel?" She asked

"Okay, I'll survive."

"Are you sure you don't want me to call a cab?"

"Yes I'm sure, now stop worrying! Let's go."

While we rode our bikes to the store we started to sing, just like we did when we were kids. Both of us off key and terrible, we were care free and it made us laugh. It was so nice not to worry about anything and just have fun. When we arrived at the store we parked our bikes and wandered inside.

We roamed the isles, picking up our staples of Macaroni and Cheese and Hot Dogs.

"We really should try to eat better now that we are not poor students anymore." I mentioned to Kate

"Do you think we could survive all summer on Mac and Cheese and hot dogs?" Kate asked.

"Well, I'm sure we could, but I don't think our waistlines could survive."

"Good point." Kate said, throwing another box of Mac and Cheese into the cart.

Before heading home we stopped for milkshakes and fries at the local burger joint. I hadn't realized it was already lunch time and I was starving.

On the ride home we passed a Tim Hortons and I immediately thought of Sam's owner. He never did tell me his name. I would have to make a mental note to ask him the next time I saw him, if I saw him again.

We turned into the driveway of the cottage and saw a Fedex truck driving away. When we got to the porch there was package waiting with my name on it. I opened the card to see a note scribbled in messy handwriting.

Dear Ms. Jenna  
I am so sorry that I almost killed you this morning, and that I broke your iPod. Please accept this replacement with my sincerest apologies.

Sam

PS My "dad" wants to know if you want to take me for a walk tomorrow morning. Meet you at the gate at seven? Text or call the number below to let us know if you can come.

"Who the hell is Sam? Kate said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Sam is a dog."

"The same dog that tripped you?"

"The very same one." I said smiling

"What are you waiting for? Open the box!" she sqealed.

I opened the box and inside was a brand new iPhone and my jaw dropped. I quickly went inside to charge it, Kate following right behind me.

"So, are you going to go tomorrow?"

"Yes, I think so. Sam's "dad" is very cute. I giggled.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Well, I don't actually know, he never told me."

"You spent the whole morning with this guy, let him help carry you home and he never told you his name?"

"Um, no…" I mumbled. "We pretty much talked about everything else , I guess it just never came up."

"Wow Jenna, that is so unlike you. You're usually all over the small stuff."

"I know, I must have been distracted."

"I think you like Sam's "dad"" she teased. "When can I meet him?"

"Never!" I teased back. "I don't want you to scare him off, besides, I hardly know him! Remember, I don't even know his name." I said,sticking my tongue out at her.

"I would never do such a thing to scare him off!" She retorted. "I would only ask him a few simple, key questions. I wouldn't even call it an interrogation."

"It's okay, I already told him you were a crazy red head. I think he can handle you."

"You talked to him about me?"

"Of course." I said shyly giving Kate my best smile.

"Well fine then, I'll just have to see for myself. Where does he live?"

"Oh no you don't! Hopefully you'll meet him soon enough."

The truth is, Kate has always been way better than me in the boy area. It was usually her who was receiving the attention from the boys, not me. I was going to try and make the most of the fact that he was my friend, was he my friend? Could I call him that? I didn't know. I changed the subject.

"Should we get ready for the beach?" I asked

"Yeah! We are running out of precious sunshine."

"Kate, It's only 2 O'clock."

"I know, but it's only May and the sun still set's pretty early."

"I bet we can still get a good couple hours of sunshine, if you would hurry up!"

"Alright, alright. Let me go get changed."

Ten minutes later we were sitting on the beach enjoying the warmth of the sun on our skin. I pulled out my book and let my mind drift away.

We returned home around dinner time. I went to my room and decided I would text "Mr Mysterious won't tell me his name" I pulled out my new phone and entered the number he had left on his note. I clicked on "new message"

Dear Sam's "Dad"  
What is your name anyways? I would love to go for a walk with Sam. See you at Seven.

A minute later my phone pinged.

_My friends call me Darryl. How is your ankle?_

I looked at his message, confused. I quickly responded.

_WTF does that mean? "My friends call me Darryl?" My foot is fine thank you._

I waited for his reply, and I waited. Finally my phone pinged again.

_It means you can call me Darryl. I'll explain more tomorrow. See you then._

Explain more tomorrow? What is he talking about? I replied back

_Looking forward to hearing all about it. See you in the AM_

With that, I shut my phone off and went to help Kate with dinner.

After dinner I decided to see if he was out fishing again. Sure enough, there he was, rhythmically casting his line. Sam at his side. I sat on the swing again and watched him for what felt like forever. Before leaving, he turned and waved at me. My heart nearly leapt out of my chest. I waved shyly back and watched him return to his house. When I got back inside I had a new message

_Do you like fishing? You seemed to be very interested in it. I can take you sometime if you like._

I smiled and quickly wrote back.

_I've never been fishing. I would love to go sometime. See you tomorrow "Darryl"_

I hit send.

A few minutes later another message arrived.

_See you then :)_

I giggled as I got into my pajamas and joined Kate for a glass of wine.

_Authors Note: I've got a lot more to come. If I can get one review I will post another chapter shortly... :)_


	4. Who Are You?

I hardly slept at all that night. My mind was racing and no matter how hard I tried I could not get my brain to turn off. All I kept thinking about was that seven o'clock could no come fast enough. I think I finally dozed off around two a.m. When I woke up my clock read 5:30 a.m. "Urg, close enough" I thought to myself. I rolled out of bed and slowly made my way to the shower. I put the water extra hot and just stood there trying to collect my thoughts and calm my nerves. I finally wrapped a towel around myself and tried to decide what to wear.

I looked out my window to see overcast skies, so I pulled out my new phone and checked the forecast. It wasn't supposed to rain but the sun would definitely not be making an appearance today. I decided on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. I stared at the fridge absent minded. I was way to nervous to eat. I decided on tea instead to help settle my nerves. As I reached fro the kettle I realized my hands were shaking. "Jesus Jenna, pull yourself together!" I scolded myself.

I sat on the couch with my tea trying to kill some time. I decided to play with my new phone and try to figure out how everything works. Finally at 6:45 I ventured outside and waited for him on the swing. Like a true gentleman, he and Sam showed up at the gate right on time. I walked to the end of the path meet them and he handed me a cup.

"I wasn't sure if you were a coffee drinker so I figured that hot chocolate would be a safe bet."

"You assumed right, I'm not a coffee drinker. Hot chocolate is perfect!" I said, taking a sip and letting the warmth flow down my throat. I paused. "Did you put Bailey's in this?"

"Um, yes. Do you mind?"

"No, not at all, I love Bailey's. Do you always add it to the drinks of unsuspecting women?" I asked teasingly.

"Only when I'm nervous." He smiled.

I could feel my face turning red. I greeted Sam with a belly scratch and she greeted me with kisses. I realized that she was a wonderful dog and I just may like her as much as her owner. We walked up the beach for awhile throwing sticks for Sam.

"Thanks for the phone. It really wasn't necessary."

"It was my pleasure, and it was necessary. I know running isn't as much fun when you don't have music to distract you."

"Do you run?" I asked.

"Yes, and I hate it. I'd rather be on the bike personally."

"That's too bad. I love the freedom of running."

"When your trainer works you as hard as mine does you might change your mind."

Trainer? This guy has his own trainer? Must be nice.

"Well maybe tomorrow if my foot is feeling better I can take you running. I'll bet you'll enjoy it a lot more than hanging out with your sweaty trainer."

"That would be awesome if I meant I got to see you again." he said shyly.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters? You said your family lived close by."

"I have a little sister, Taylor. She is pretty much the best person I know. She's away at school right now though. She got a scholarship to a prep school in Minnesota, but she'll be home in a few weeks. I can't wait. We are very close and talk on the phone a few times a week. We text mostly. Do you have any siblings?"

"I have an older brother, Cameron. He lives in Vancouver with his wife and son. My nephew is the cutest thing ever."

"How old is he?"

"Who? My brother or my nephew?"

"You're nephew." He said, nudging my arm.

"He's four."

"Such a fun age, I remember when Taylor was four.

We continued down the beach until I could no longer hold myself. I had to ask the inevitable.

"So 'Darryl," I made quotation marks with my fingers and when I said his name. "are you going to explain what's up with your name?"

"You really don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"Jenna, have you been living under a rock for the past seven years?" He asked.

"We'll, kinda. My life has been consumed by school, I haven't had a T.V.v since high school, and my social life has been pretty much non existent. My part time job at during school was at a dental office. Exciting eh. Why do you ask?"

"Did you make it home for the Olympics?" He asked, his tone softer.

"No. I wish, but flights were triple their normal price and I couldn't get tickets to any event except curling."

"Nothing wrong with curling." He laughed. "It's a great Canadian past time"

"Yeah, if you're old." I replied jokingly. "I didn't get to see any events. I know we got double gold in hockey and it was our most successful games ever, but I was just so preoccupied with working on my thesis I couldn't really bother.

"Holy hell, you aren't faking it" he mumbled to himself under his breathe.

"Faking what? Seriously what is going on Darryl...or whatever your name is. I think you are beating around the bush about who you really are. Am I wasting my time hanging out with you?" I could feel my temper getting out of control.

"I need to show you something."

"Show me what?"

We headed back towards his house. On the way he kept going on and on about how mad at him I was going to be.

"Please Jenna, you'll understand everything when you see what I have to show you."

"I don't think I will be mad, I think you're a hard person to be mad at. I just want to know what is going on."

"Oh, you have no idea. I have been selfish because I'm extremely private and I was trying to protect myself. I'm not used to this."

"Used to what?" My voice cracked. I was starting to get worried. We had reached his house and he finally sighed.

"Not used to having people not know who I am. Especially here. At home."

"We'll, who are you then?"

"Follow me." He said reaching for my hand. Reluctantly I took hold of it and I nearly fainted as a surge of energy surged through me from my hand up to my neck and down into my heart. He lead me through the main floor of his house to a set of stairs. I suddenly started to internally panic. What if he was going to pull a Fifty Shades of Christian Gray on me and take me to some kind of kinky playroom? I hesitated and pulled back on his hand.

"It's okay. I promise."

I knew when he spoke those words that it would be fine. As we got to the bottom of the stairs he told me to close eyes.

"Okay, open." He instructed.

When I opened my eyes I was facing a photo of him as a child. He must have been about five years old.

"This is my very first trophy. Third place. Cole Harbour Tim Bits hockey."

"Cute" was all I could say. Still didn't explain his name though. Guiding me, we walked along the wall further.

"This is when I played for team Nova Scotia at the Canada Winter Games. And this is when I scored my first goal at the World Juniors. And this here is the gold medal we won."

"You have no problem with your ego do you?"

"It's not about my ego Jenna. It's about who I am." He kept going. "This photo was taken at of me an Mario at the draft. And this is the puck from my first NHL goal."

I felt my mouth go dry and my ears start to ring. I was afraid I was going to pass out.

"This is my name on the Stanley Cup" He pointed, still pulling me around the room.

"And this," he paused..."This may be the biggest moment of my life." It was a photo of him after he scored Canada's overtime winner at the Olympics. "This is my Olympic Gold Medal."

I turned to look at him. Darryl, was really Sidney Crosby, THE Sidney Crosby. It all came together now. The traveling for work, being home only in the summers, the PR gig. The golden goal, how could I have not known? How could not realized? What the fuck just happened? How could I have been so stupid? I felt the room start to spin and everything went black.

_Authors Note: This story has also been posted o Mibba and Wattpad, so I promise there is not copying of other's stories here. So if you think you have read it before on another site, you probably have. Thanks for the reviews!_


	5. PB&J

When I finally came to, I opened my eyes to see his hazel eyes staring at me worryingly.

"Jesus Jenna, are you okay? I was about the call the paramedics."

"I'm okay, I think. Can I have some water please?"

"Sure, stay here and don't move."

I looked around. I was still in his trophy room. He must have picked me up because I was now lying on a black leather sofa. Now that I could see the room in full view, it was very impressive. Not only was there all of his hockey memorabilia and achievements but there was also photos of him with his family and friends. He had a shuffleboard table in the corner and mega sized flat screen hanging from the wall. My thoughts were interrupted when he walked back into the room.

"I'm not doing very well am I? You've known me all of two days and already my dog nearly killed you and now I make you faint. Great." He said handing me a glass of water.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Yesterday was a total accident and this now...well that was just a lot to take in. I'm fine. Honestly." I gave him the most convincing smile I could.

He laughed and sat down beside me on the couch. "So, how angry at me are you?" he asked.

"I'm not angry at all, Sidney. I can't say what you did was right, but I can understand why you did it."

"What's wrong with you? You should never want to talk to me again after what I did."

"Is that what you want? Because I actually enjoy talking to you."

"It's not what I want, it's just how I think any normal person would react."

"Well, I'm normal and I'm not mad you. I'm mad at myself for not knowing who you are. But talking about you thinking I should be mad is making me mad!" I said raising my voice.

"Okay, okay." He said, raising his hands in defeat. "I understand you are not upset with me. Just please know that I am sorry and please accept my apology."

"Apology accepted." I smiled at him.

"You still look kind of pale, can I get you some food."

The thought of food made my stomach growl and I realized how hungry I was.

"Breakfast would be awesome, but you don't need to make it for me. Show me where your kitchen is. I can fend for myself."

He held his hand out to me and this time I grabbed it without hesitating. He lead me upstairs to the main floor.

"Kitchen is all yours." He smirked.

"Thanks, do you want anything?"

"I'll have a peanut butter and jam toast please. Two pieces, no butter."

"You're not picky or anything are you?"

"I'm not picky, I'm just a slave to my habits."

"Do you know how to cook, or do you just eat PB&J for all your meals?" I teased.

"I'm actually pretty good in the kitchen, but you said you could fend for yourself. So I'm going let you fend." He said, flashing me a wicked smile and he leaned again the wall with his arms crossed. A look of pure amusement on his face.

"I bet you've never had a woman in your kitchen except your mom" I said, placing two slices of bread into the toaster. I opened the fridge to find a bowl of strawberries and some yogurt. I helped myself and turned to him. "Bowls?"

"Second cupboard to the left of the fridge. And for your information my sister has also been in my kitchen." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Did you just stick your tongue out at me?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Great, Mr. Mature"

A second later the toast was ready. "Cutlery?"

"To your left." He said pointing.

I grabbed a spoon for my yogurt and a knife for his Peanut Butter and Jam

"Where can I find the peanut butter I asked."

"In the pantry, second shelf up."

I grabbed the peanut butter from the pantry and the jam from the fridge. I took a seat at the breakfast bar and put jam on first just so I could make sure to get it mixed in the peanut butter jar. No ones likes it when the jam gets mixed up with the peanut butter. I laughed to myself. I put the plate beside me and he joined me at the bar.

"Thank you." He said kindly.

"No problem." I replied. "So, what's the story behind Darryl?" I asked before taking a bite of a strawberry.

"When I was playing Juniors in Rimouski I had an eight point game. Darryl Sittler is famous for having a ten point game in the NHL. My teammates just started calling me Darryl after that game. It's one the few nicknames that has stuck." He said, taking a bite of toast.

"You don't like being called Sid The Kid anymore?"

"Well, I'm not really a kid anymore so, not really. The media loves that one though, and this toast is really good. Thanks."

"It's just toast, although my cooking skills could use some improvement. I'll admit that."

"Well, how about you come back tomorrow and I'll cook you breakfast?" He asked.

"I'd like that. Can we take Sam for a run? I think my ankle will be good as new tomorrow."

"Sure, if you think you can keep up." He replied, in an almost serious tone.

"Oh it's on Crosby!"

We finished up breakfast with easy conversation. I was helping him put the dishes away when he mentioned that he had to meet up with his folks for lunch.

"I don't really want to go, I'd much rather spend the afternoon with you." He pouted.

"It's okay, Sid. I need to go and make sure Kate hasn't burned the cottage down. She mentioned something yesterday about starting the fireplace."

"At least let me walk you home?"

"Of course." I couldn't help but smile knowing that he was sad to leave me.

He walked me to the gate of the cottage, which to my pleasant surprise was still standing. I could hear Kate's music blaring inside so I knew she was in a good mood. Probably DYING to hear about my morning. Should I tell her who he really was?

Before saying good bye, I turned hesitantly to Sid and asked "Should I tell Kate who you are? I know you are very private, but she is probably going to find out soon enough."

He laughed "Yes, go ahead and tell her. You can introduce me to her tonight when you guys come fishing."

"Fishing?"

"Yes, fishing. You know, you put the pole in the water and wait for fish to bite."

"Very funny. Fishing tonight sounds awesome. Text me when you get home from your parents. Maybe I won't tell Kate about you, I'll just let her see for herself."

"You're very brave to put your best friend through that. Look what happened to yourself when you found it."

"Oh, I think she can handle it." I laughed.

"Alright, so I'll see you later?" He asked

"It's a date." I smiled. I waved back to him as I headed up the path to the cottage. As soon as I got inside I yelled for Kate.  
"Kate! Get you ass down here now! You're NOT going to believe what happened!"


End file.
